What i did over summer vacation was'
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: Deena and todd have returned from their adventures but what they think will be a peacfull year will be filled with love trust and pixie dust JK ;p please enjoy couples are PauleenXTodd and RupertXDina
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Fighters champions

'What I did over summer break was…'

Chapter 1

Deena So-Stuki-Kage was walking to school, she and her best friend, Todd Okami-Kage, had just gotten back from their adventures at the Celestio Islands. From all the battles to facing off evil she was looking forward to spending the school year in peace.

Two years ago when Joe Wildwest came along her and Todd from being eaten by an alo-saures and gave her a chance at achieving her dreams, he did that by giving her, her Aerio if he had said 'I am zongaZonga defeat me to save the world' she would have said to him to get lost but now here she was listening to karmins brokenhearted song on her ipod a hero to all of the celestio islands owner to the celestio park though nobody knew this except her brother and her friends.

Joe had the media cover up saying that the real prize was a very precious necklace. As she walked Deena reflected on the memories from the beginning

how she defeated Todd in the first round

meeting Rupert and Pauleen

to defeating the Bare Bones Bregade

to being a fugitive

from saving Rupert's body from ZongaZonga

to saving the entire vivo-world from destruction just like her big brother

Deena was very sad when Pauleen and Rupert left. When she had to leave the Calestio Islands she was just getting to know her **real **dad. She stopped walking and gripped her five Dino-medals that were in her right skirt pocket. "What's Wrong Deena?" Todd asked her noticing her sad face and her grip on her Dino-medals.

Todd and Deena had always walked to school Deena's big brother usually walked with them but he was on a short trip they didn't know why but hey big brothers were weird right, anyway it had been a tradition for them to walk to school all together on the first day.

Deena looked at him, he was her best friend and could talk to him just about anything, "Just thinking about the summer as well as the summer report" she answered as she fingered the mapo medal Rupert had given her right before he left giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You miss him don't you?" Todd asked bringing Deena from the depths of her mind, he had a knowing look and a sad smile on his face "yea just like you miss Pauleen" Deena answered, Pauleen had left with her grandfather right before giving him one of her most trusted vivo-saurs and a kiss on the lips. "yea but hey we'll see them next summer along with your papa right?" he asked with hopefull eyes "yea oh snit common were going to be late for school" Deena said flipping out her Mapo medal, you could see her mapo was special it was black with red eyes "Mapo-chan can you run us to school were gonna be late"

'Of course mistress hop on I'll be more than happy to' Mapo said through her connection, only the strongest and bravest fighters can talk to his or her vivo-saurs. Mapo leaned her head downwards so both teenagers can hop on. Deena patted Mapo softly as a sign of thanks and both she and Todd held on tightly as mapo ran to their high school.

Note: I know it's only five hundred and sixty words but it will be well worth it review please thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"What I did over summer break was…"

Chapter two

As they approached the school they jumped on the wall that surrounded the school. Deena had recalled Mapo as Todd jumped onto the tree and shimmed down to get to the school she as well got to the tree then to the ground and looked for people who were ditching classes.

You see during school Todd was the more outgoing person; he was more bright and perky and part of the popular group but Deena; she's super-duper shy and a little anti-social. She doesn't speak out very often and only does talk when she's answering questions. But nobody picks on her because she's best friends with Todd and he is way up on the food chain in school even though sometimes he is an idiot.

As they made their way to the office to get their schedules they chatted

"So Deena did Dino have any luck with finding your dad while you were gone over the summer?" Todd asked they had literally gotten back from the calestio islands last night and didn't have time to chat with school the next day. Dino is Deena's biological brother he is the only family she has left and is trying to find their dad.

"No he didn't. It's saddening because Dino only remembers his face and his accent. He says I look just like him but with momma's brown eyes" She replied as she got her schedule for classes.

"What does he look like then?" Todd asked grabbing his schedule and bidding adue to the nice lady at the desk.

"he has brown-ish-reddish hair and blue eyes and kinda an okie twang to his voice" she said "but Dino doesn't remember more and the sad thing is that Dino was only five when dad left and mom ended up with me so my dad doesn't know I exist" she looked down her hair casting a shadow over her face.

"Don't worry Deena maybe Dino will find him this year" Todd said happy trying to cheer Deena up. It worked.

Soon they reached their classroom they stopped. Nobody knew Deena was into vivo-saurs only known she was an orphan with a big brother who loved her dearly.

"You go in Todd I'm gonna be a minute" Deena said and sat on the floor while Todd went in.

Inside classroom

Todd Zeroed in on the teacher he had a white dress shirt on and brown pants with a brown cowboy hat on and immediately Todd knew who it was. He went up the desk and whispered fiercely to the teacher

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be at the islands?" Todd asked in a slightly mad slightly confused voice.

"Well pard I got offered a job bout teaching young-ins something about vivo-saurs where Deena at?" the teacher asked (how's that for an oki twang)

"Well she always slightly uncomfortable when it comes to the first week of school because she's super shy at points in her life" Todd said

"Why?"

"Well both me and her brother Dino both think it's because she lost her mother when she was eight and how her dad was never around so she doesn't have the confidence like she does when she battling with her vivo-saurs. When she's on the field she has freedom, where it's just her and her partners" Todd said looking down the teacher silent as death itself.

With Deena

Once Todd went into the classroom Deena was left with just her and her vivo-saurs. They were in a special hand crafted case that was made with black fossil dust melted with diamonds and rubies with gold surrounding the diamond. It was made to look like her Aeros but the body was black and red they were her favorite colors besides the color of her loves eyes like liquid pools of gold.

This case was made by Joe Wildwest as the real prize after she saved the park from the evil freaky skull ZongaZonga. After the events she bonded with Rupert, Pauleen, and Rupert's dad who was, ironically named Kaseki which means fossil and since Todd and she are best friends they didn't need to know about each other anymore than they already did.

Deena especially got close to Joe he taught her out to take care of baby vivo-saurs they were so young and so small and the elements could get them so they had to be taken care of when they were revived that was Deena's and Rupert's job before they had to go back to their homes.

Anyways the case held Ten Dino-medals she has five so far and those five made up her team. Teffla an evolutionary form from Aeros, She was known as Teff. An Allo known as Sweet feet, a tophis named Tora Nari, a mapo known as Sinka and a thalasaur known as Thala.

"I know you guys don't like it in my pocket so I'll keep you in the case Joe gave me" She said to her Dino-medals. "You are beginning to sound like your brother, Mother" Teffla said. You see all of the vivo-saurs Deena has revived call her mother because she acts exactly like one, making sure they are healthy made sure they ate plenty and bathe them when needed well not all her vivo-saurs mapo just calls her mistress.

"Mother we would like to go to all of our paradises so we can relax so may we go into the case now please?" Tora Nari said "Alright, alright go to your paradises" Deena replied. The case had a special power as well it can tap into the pleasure system of a vivo-Saur and let them live their fantasy. Deena then placed all five Dino-medals into the case to let them relax for a spell.

"You can do it Mistress Rupert would be proud that you are facing your fears" mapo said in encouragement. "Thank you mapo I'm sure we'll both me returned to our loves once again" Deena said kissing the case.

Deena then stood up and looked at her old enemy the door, taking a very Deep breath she took hold of the doorknob turning it, opening the Door and walking into the classroom.

"Ah Miss-So-Stuki-Kage so nice of you to join us please read your report about what you did over summer break" the teacher said trying to break his okie-twang so it doesn't give way to his identity.

You see every new school year Todd's and Deena's school makes the kids do a summer report about what they did and it was hard for Deena to do so because she was so very shy. Deena swallowed hard and said "Can I show you instead sensei?" the Sensei smiled from under his hat and replied "If ya have proof then yes." "Um could everyone scoot back please even my smallest one is pretty big" to this everyone looked confused but did as she asked they were surprised and shocked at her brave behavior.

"Tophis can you come out please" She said holding out the necklace as it glowed a bright light. Tora Nari came out of the light she was an evolutionary form she looked quite deadly with her poisonous tail, long fangs and red and black body.

She yawned tiredly and positioned herself around Deena her head resting on Deena's left shoulder as her mother pated her head in a loving manner. "This is Tora Nari; I got her as a fossil from the calestio islands during the cup that was held this summer.

Her along with most of the vivo-saurs I found and revived are many of the friends I made there. I went on very fun and odd adventures and met my hero as well as father figure. That is all I did this summer besides training"

Deena looked sad and Tora Nari noticed "I may be older than you mother and may have never been in love but I as well as the others sensed that he really did love you, ya know in a mate kind of way" she said making Deena blush remembering one night she and her love had together.

"Wow you actually went there I bet you **lost!**" that was said by the only prep that made fun of her. She had red hair and a pug face with black square glasses that hardly fit her face. She looked very smug as Deena said nothing to defend herself. "That's not true Michelle, Deena beat me and everyone else she even beat Rupert Domo in the finals!" Todd exclaimed defending his best friend.

"OH I think that's so funny as if that's even true" Michelle said snottily. "Well if that's true why don't we have a fossil battle right now?" everyone looked shocked because it was a known fact that Michelle thought Vivo-saurs were 'disgusting barbaric creatures' thoughs were her nice words for them.

"Wha-"Todd was cut off by Deena with fire in her eyes saying "Fine snichelle lets go outside though if its okay with you sensei?" Deena asked the teacher smiled and said "Go ahead I wanna see you battle style Deena" As they walked outside of the school and to the field Michelle kept bragging on how she was gonna win.

"You're sure I can't eat her mother?" Tora Nari asked "yes I'm sure Tora-chan she's always like this ever since we were little" with that said Deena went to the right side of the field with Todd following as Michelle went to the left.

Deena took a deep breath and took the necklace out, staring at it for a split second before finally deciding her vivo-saurs. The class looked at her wondering what that thing was around her neck she was never one for jewelry.

**Two in on people because I feel so very bad about not updating!**

**Chapter 3**

As they rounded the corner to go to the field Todd was amazed at how well Deena was doing as she and Michelle stared at each other. The attention she was receiving was ridiculous all the students were looking at her like she lost her mind.

They were used to the shy nerdy Deena from past years not this new and improved Deena. Todd was a little worried, Deena could beat Michelle in just three moves 'but Deena's Deena she'll pull something awesome I just know it' Todd thought to himself. 'Though I'm not worried about Deena not winning I'm worried about what Michelle will say to her…..' he looked up and saw that Deena was waiting for Michelle to pull up her vivo-saurs.

As Deena waited, and waited, and waited for Michelle to pull out her vivo-saurs she focused on her battle strategy and how to beat Michelle simple and clean. When Michelle finally pulled out her vivo-saurs Deena found that they were all Triceras a water type and like fire a battle plan came into her mind. Deena saw it happen before it actually did. Teffla uses her ultimate move to knock all three out while Sweet Feet and Tora Nari held the three down and protect Teffla at the same time. Deena called out her three chosen Vivo-saurs and called their orders.

"Teffla use your ultimate move to knock out all three, sweet feet, Tora Nari protect and hold down the three!" she commanded and they nodded approvingly. Teffla soared upward and the plummeted trait down spinning cycle was what the move was called. **(Made that up)** The whole class stared for a minute before going into applause; the whole battle maybe lasted five minutes.

"W-What was that?! No, No, No, No, No! I will not accept this! I Demand a-" Michelle was cut off by the teacher "Oh shut up the kid won fair and square!"

"And just who are you?!" Michelle asked snottily.

The teacher smiled lightly now was the right time. "Joe WildWest father of Dino and Deena WildWest, Owner of the calestio islands" Joe said tipping his hat to the side. Deena looked shocked that he was there. Deena, overwhelmed with the outcomes today, started to crying.

"Darlin' what you cryin' for?" Joe asked kneeling so he was Deena's height and so he was looking at her face. Deena was crying harder than she had in her entire life. "Dad? What are you doing here?" she said through her tears. Joe frowned as he looked at his daughter, his beautiful little girl; he stood up and pulled her shaking form into a hug "I'm sorry little bird. Your brother tried to tell but you beat it outta there like a bat outta hell" Joe said pulling back slightly.

"I'm sorry T-Todd didn't want to be late" Deena said still slightly chocked up. Who wouldn't be with finding your dad after never having met him before? "It's okay darling I understand." They hugged again for several more minutes.

The class was shocked Deena so-Stuki-Kage was relate to Joe WildWest, **the** best fossil fighter in the world, as his daughter!

**El fin **

**How did you guys like that? Review are always appreciated so please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!**

'What I did over summer vacation was…'

Chapter 4

It was a month later since that battle and kids would still stare at Deena at every opportunity. They couldn't get past her shy cover from the past years and her bravery she shows now. Deena has been sitting with her father every lunch **just **to avoid Michelle. See Michelle would try to challenge Deena every day to humiliate Deena to which Deena after one week gave up trying to convince her that no matter how hard she tries she won't beat her. To this Michelle just got more pissed. **(Excuse my language) **

It was morning; say about 10 am, Joe had just announced that they were getting two new students. The students were chattering amongst themselves saying things like "Oh I wonder what they look like?" "Yea me too!" "Wonder if their boys or girls?" the things most people say when they get a new student.

Joe was too worried to focus on class today even if it was with two new students, He was to focused n his missing Daughter. Deena had left quite early that morning way before Joe and because of this Joe assumed the worse. Then again Dino, His son Deena's brother had said that today wasn't a very good day.

X-X-FLASHBACK-X-X

"Bye Dino, Dad I'm off!" Deena yelled to her dad and brig brother. 'Where she going so early, don't have to be at school for another hour or two' Joe thought drinking his freshly brewed coffee.

"Dad, I need to speak to you about today." Dino said. He had his mother's purple hair and eyes.

"What is it Dino?" Joe asked curious

"Don't be surprised if Deena shows up late today" Dino said taking some toast to a baby U-raptor. It was Deena's and he needed taking care of while she was at school.

"Why son?" Joe asked careful of his words.

"Today's the day momma disappeared, she was looking into some leads about fossil fighter misusing their vivo-saurs and she never came back" Dino said sadly looking at their last family picture that was hanging next to the fridge. It was taken right before their mom disappeared. Joe looked at the picture, Diana was beautiful in every aspect she lived her life as best as she could with her two kids she raised on her own. He could still remember her last words to him "Please Joe don't leave me again… please!" but Joe didn't listen, instead he chose his dream his work over the love of his life, Dino was only five and was holding onto the pants of his mother, tears in his eyes because his mother was crying.

Joe examined the picture, Diana was wearing her lab coat, green tank top and beige pants with sandals, Dino was in his signature summer outfit, an orange jumpsuit with goggles on his head pushing his purple hair back some. He had on his Signature grin as he held his little five year old sister. Deena looked terrified but smiled as she had her family with her. She had on a little blue sundress with black shorts underneath she wore little black cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

"Deena, when she was little, always wore a ten-gallon hat and her cowboy boots. Momma would tell her, us, stories about you" Dino said

"How old were ya all when that picture was taken Dino?" Joe asked looking down his hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"I was ten Deena was five mom, she was thirty" Dino replied "it was the year before momma disappeared and I was left to take care of Deena"

X-X-X-FLASHBACK-END-X-X-X

Joe couldn't help but feel guilty, he left his son and love all alone, left his daughter without a parent for almost ten years.

X-X-X-WITH DEENA-X-X-X

Deena was at an old supermarket that was still in business, it was the place her mom disappeared ten years ago. There was a memorable of her, just a plack in the walkway saying 'Diana So-Stuki-Kage: last seen 2002, beloved mother of Dino and Deena So-Stuki-Kage. IF spotted please call ###-####'

"Hey momma just came to say hi, I don't know where ya are now but I hope you're okay" Deena said sadly. She always came to talk to her mother even though nobody knows where she is.

"You'd be happy to know momma, me and Dino found dad, or rather he found me. Remember that story of the Allo that almost made me and Todd his lunch. I can't believe you never told me or Dino for that matter that Joe WildWest is my papa!" Deena exclaimed "and he's been real nice to me and Dino and don't forget Todd,"

"You'd be happy to know that I found someone who is with me today" she said smiling at the thought of her love. **(how many know who that is?)** "Todd found his love too, she was so shy during the calestio cup but by the end she was not but did have to hide from her admirers. She's really pretty to, pink hair with blond ends tied into two pigtails. Grew up on an island to, always wears a green skirt and oink tank-top. She's become my best friend!" Deena looked at her watch and saw that it was about 9:45 "Crap! Have to go momma, I love you!" With that she left some purple orchids on the memorable.

"Violet can you get me to school please" Deena said holding a Ptera meddle. It was her mother's treasured vivosaur. The meddle lowed a bright light and sooner than Deena realized she was on her way to school.

Deena was happy to be in the sky, flying on her Teff. She would fly to her favorite spot sometimes to just get away from the city limits. Sometimes it's hard living in a huge city.

Soon she reached the school, told violet what window to go to and hoped into the classroom just as her dad was announcing something.

"Okay so we-"Joe was surprisingly interrupted by Deena climbing in through the window. "Sorry I'm late I had to do something!" she said and walked to her seat, Joe smiled a sad smile to her and nodded his head in understanding.

"As I was saying we have two new students from out of town, Please greet them warmly" Joe said right as the door opened to reveal a young girl with a green skirt, pink dress shirt and sandals. Her hair was up in two pigtails and was a hot pink with blonde tipped ends. In her hand was a brown school bag, around her neck was a hot pink necklace but was really like Deena's Vivo-case she carried around her neck. She stood with a blush face in front of the class and anyone smart would have noticed her staring directly at Todd who was staring back a huge grin on his face.

The next person who entered was a young boy; he was wearing a white dress shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Over his outfit was a red and purple jacket. In his hand was a black school bag. In his pants pocket was a special locket which was given to him by his girlfriend, it contained his vivo-saurs.

"Class I'd Like to introduce Rupert Domo, and Pauleen DigaDig. They come from overseas." Joe said and sat in his chair saying "Deena, Todd show them around they just arrived and have not had a chance to see the school everyone else open your textbooks to page 333" a loud groan was heard from everyone as Deena and Todd ran up to the front, Todd being Todd ran and hugged The pink haired girl swinging her around yelling "Pauleen I have missed you so much!"

This caused the pinkette to blush the same shade as her hair. Pauleen looked at Deena in desperation. See even though she got over her major shy-ness in the calestio-cup she didn't like unnecessary attention.

Deena sighed and softly hit Todd in the back of his head and that caused him to wine but shut up when he saw Deena's and Pauleen's glare and smiled a sheepish smile and apologized to Pauleen as all four walked through the doorway and out into the hall.

"Sorry Pauleen I just missed you!" Todd said "I mean I haven't seen you in a month or so. And It was so boring! I just kept getting beat by Deena, her brother and their dad! Oh guess who their dad is? Give up its Joe!" Todd was rambling, 'I don't know how his parents or Pauleen put up with his rambling' Deena thought 'better yet how I put up with it?'  
"brother? Deena you never mentioned you had a brother to me" Rupert said looking at Deena his eyes shining in the sunlight that was cascaded through the hallway.

"Sorry Rupert, I was kinda focused on the cup and the whole ZongaZonga incident" Deena said looking down.  
"It's okay Deena I understand." Rupert said hugging Deena close to him, since he was a few inches taller than Deena his chin rested on top of her head. Deena relaxed into his embrace and sighed happily at being in his arms, her head rested in the crook of his neck.  
"Deena! Rupert! I'm gonna show Pauleen around" Todd said interrupting their moment to which he paid with death glares from both teens. He also received a slap to the arm from Pauleen.

"Okay Todd I'm gonna show Rupert around as well just avoid my special place till last" Deena said glaring at Todd one last time before taking Rupert's hand and going up the stairs leading to the roof.

X-X-X- WITH TODD AND PAULEEN-X-X-X

"Whats her special place Todd? DigaDig" Pauleen asked walking down the stairs to the lunch room.

"Oh it's the roof she has a garden she takes care of well both of us take care of but since I have a black thumb it's up to Deena to take care of it." Todd replied "Actually it started when Deena's mother went here for her high school years, she started it outside and worked her way around the building, when she left she left it to some underlings who liked to garden it just shot up from there."

Pauleen nodded and then asked "Where's her mother now? DigaDig" Todd was silent but then said "Nobody knows today the tenth anniversary of her disappearance" Pauleen was silent after that. 'Poor Deena! Actually I always wondered why she seemed so distant in the cup I guess it has something to do with that….DigaDig' Pauleen thought

X-X-X-TO DEENA AND RUPERT-X-X-X

"Where are we going Deena?" Rupert asked concerned at where they were going, 'not that I wouldn't mind a closet' he thought

"oh we are going to my favorite place, it something that I do on lunch, breaks, and weekends" Deena replied smiling softly "It's where I go to hide from people who want to challenge me to fossil battles" I was true over the past month Deena had a total of sixty people students and teachers, wanting to battle her. It got kinda annoying.

"Oh" Rupert was silent as they continued their accent up the stairs and gaped in the beauty of the roof. It was beautiful!

It was lined with a wire fence, to keep people from jumping. The fence was lined with flower bed with little numbers on the side. The flowers were simply beautiful, they were roses but all different colors, reds oranges, pinks, purples, blues even. In the center was a fountain and lining the fountain was park benches, there was a pathway leading in a circle around the entire fountain and park benches. Grass was covering every inch of the foundation and to there were two huge cherry blossom trees and other one on the other end aswell.

"Wow…" Rupert gasped in amazement. Deena smiled and took his hand and lead him the huge cherry tree to the right at the far end of the building.

"This is Diana, she's my favorite tree in the entire world, I grew her in a pot till she was too big. My brother took her one day when he went to school here and planted her. Every day after school I would walk up the steps and take care of her." Deena said putting her hand in the middle of the tree, feeling its life flowing through it.

"Why Diana…?" Rupert asked coming up behind her, his head resting on her shoulder, hands around her middle holding her securely to him as if the wind would carry her away from him and into the sky.

"Diana was my mother's name, it means luminous and perfect" Deena said turning in Rupert's grasp. "My mother was a shining ray of light, she caused me and my brother to know we didn't need my papa to be happy, she filled us with so many happy memories that we still hold onto to this day"

"Your mother is…?" Rupert asked not liking where this was going. "She's not dead, I know that the wind would tell me and Diana wouldn't be as beautiful as she is now, my mom is missing, has been for ten years." Deena said sniffling. Her head once again in the crook of his neck. Rupert felt wet tears on his neck and held Deena as she cried over her loss.

"Deena you should know that my mother is gone but she will forever be there with me, just like your mother" Rupert said softly "people who you miss that are gone and might never come back are always going to be there with you, maybe not physically but spiritually and emotionally. But always know that there are people who know what you're going through so don't ever bottle it up"

Deena looked at her love in complete awe' smiled and said "I think I love you more than I ever have Rupert" She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips while he eagerly returned it. Neither felt them fall to the ground and into an awaiting flower bed.

X-X-X-TWO HOURS LATER-X-X-X

Todd and Pauleen sat In the back of their classroom waiting for their two other friends to return.  
"Where do you think they are? DigaDig" Pauleen asked from her boyfriend's hold.  
"I don't want to know, I mean Rupert takes what he wants add that to teenage boy and it just wrong!" Todd exclaimed softly. They didn't want Joe to know. Joe was pretty cool about most things but put Deena in it and he was a hornet's nest with pure evil spelled on his hat.  
"I just hope they come back soon I don't know how much longer we cover for them DigaDig…" Pauleen said sighing.

"Yea…though I can't believe neither of them noticed us" Todd said.

X-X-X-FLASHBACK-X-X-X

"And this is-"Todd was caught off guard as he and Pauleen heard rustling coming from the end of the building. Putting Pauleen behind him they both walked to the end and near a flower bed. Todd grabbed a stick and pulled some of the greenery back to reveal both Rupert and Deena…making out.

Rupert was on top of Deena kissing her neck while Deena had her legs hooked behind his back. Her eyes closed as she mewled in pleasure and the attention she was receiving from her lover.

Pauleen leaned over to whisper in her boyfriend's ear and said "I think we should leave DigaDig" Todd nodded in approval and said "yea lets!" and they both ran from the rooftop.

X-X-X-END-FLASHBACK-X-X-X

Both teens shivered as they both were taken back thirty minutes. "Still I'm glad she's happy" Todd said. Pauleen looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Before this year, Deena, she would never really show any emotion in school and would blush as bad as you do sometimes. Now she smiles and laughs" Todd said and smiled a soft grin "Sure she could have stayed home and learn to take care of her family's vivo-saurs but she didn't because of me, because of my sake."  
"Wow Todd that is unbelievable, DigaDig" Pauleen said in amazement 'I never knew Deena came from a family full of vivo-saurs DigaDig'  
"Yea but he she deserves to be happy for once" Todd said "After all the crap that has happened in her life she really deserves it"

Just then the door opened to reveal both Deena and Rupert carrying their lunches and blushing like the sun. Todd grinned evilly and Pauleen blushed and looked away as the two sat next to them

"So Deena Rupert…How was the tour?" Todd asked barley containing his laughter. Pauleen looked at him as if to say 'what-the-hell-Todd-what the hell DigaDig'

"SHUT UP TODD!" both the teens yelled. Deena hid her face in Rupert's neck again to hide her blush while Rupert hid his face in her hair to hide **his **blush.

X-X-X-end-chappie-X-X-X

Hope you enjoyed it!

Oh and do you think there should be a lemon? Review to tell me please!


End file.
